The Suicidal Cullen
by jodoria.m
Summary: When Carlisle finds a suicidal girl in Forks hospital, he learns her story and Esme connects with her. The Cullens decide to adopt Jodie... What happens next? Better than the summary I promise!
1. Waking up

I woke up in what felt like a hospital bed, being a foster kid wasn't easy. I just couldn't take it anymore… I had to end my 'life'. Wait if I am dead, why am I in hospital… why can I hear the familiar sounds of the heart rate monitor, my can I feel bandages on my wrists where I cut my self so I could bleed to death. I could remember the crimson blood pouring out of my wrists in the abandoned apartment I was hiding out in. I couldn't take the running anymore, I couldn't take being alone. I had nothing to live for anymore. Nothing- so why was I breathing? I opened my eyes to see a white roof that was immaculately clean. I didn't want to move my head to have to face my surrounding. I already knew what I would find, or wouldn't. I would find and empty room, and I wouldn't find anyone who cared about me.

I finally decided that I should let someone know I was awake. I turned my head to the right, all I found was a white wall mounted with medical gear. I turned my head to the left I almost gasped at what a saw sitting in the chair next to my bed looking extremely anxious man. He looked like what I assumed was a worried father- not having one of those I wasn't sure that I actually knew what I was talking about. I stared at him for about thirty seconds before I took in his real appearance. He was good looking and looked around twenty two, he was wearing a white 'lab coat' and it was embroided with 'Dr Carlisle Cullen' and had all his doctorates sewn on bellow. His features were perfect, in humanly beautiful. He was paler than the hospital walls. He was white as a ghost. His eyes were black with gold flecks in them. His hair blonde and perfectly done it looked like he had been running his hands through his hair worriedly. He defiantly looked out of the ordinary- like he should be on a runway in Milan. But he looked so wise, for what looked like a twenty two year old, maybe twenty-five at the very maximum.

That's when reality dawned on me, why was this man here? Oh that's right he's a doctor- but why does he look so worried, that's what confused me.

"I am Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." The doctor introduced himself.

"Hello Doctor Cullen, I am…" Should I tell him my real name? Why not, I honestly have nothing to loose.

"I am Jodie."

"What a lovely name. How old are you Jodie?" These were standard doctors questions.

"I'm fourteen Sir."

"No need to call me 'sir' Jodie. How is the pain on a scale from one to ten? One being none, ten being unbearable." Another standard doctors question, but the real truth was I was feeling no pain, just lonely ness.

"I don't feel any physical pain. I just feel…"

"Go on Jodie, your safe here. You can trust me."

"I feel alone, and tired. I'm really tired of being tired." Carlisle didn't look sorry for me like people usually would have in this situation. He looked like he understood what I meant by being alone.

"Jodie, I need to know what happened to know how I help you. Do you mind telling me everything."

"No Sir, I mean Doctor Carlisle." I honestly had nothing to loose.

"My parents put me in an orphanage when I was three months old. I stayed there till I was five, then I was put into a foster home. A nice man and his wife were my foster parents. I was there for about one year, and they were so kind to me. Then Betty, my foster mother died. So my foster father couldn't look after me anymore. I was then put into a different foster home. The lady that was my 'foster mother'- was so horrible to me. She was an alcoholic. She never physically abused me- In which I was great full for. But she always told me I was worthless, and a pathetic waste of space. I believed her… I still do. Then she died from alcohol poisoning four years later. Then I was around ten, and I got sent to a man, and he was horrible. He started of really nice. Then as soon as he gained my trust he started abusing me. Pushing me down stairs and beating me. I could take that. I deserved that for being so worthless." I couldn't look directly at Doctor Cullen; I didn't like talking about myself. It was embarrassing.

"Soon the beatings became slightly less, he decided they weren't enough. He wanted more from he raped me. Over and over, when I was about 12 almost 13 I fell pregnant with his child, I stole a pregnancy test from the local Wal-Mart. I was so happy; I don't know how to explain it. It was his child, but he was also mine. I was finally getting something of my own. I didn't know what to do with the baby. I couldn't keep being abused with a baby in my stomach. So I did what I had to for my unborn child. I ran, and ran. I never looked back. I finally had my baby in a shelter for homeless and pregnant teens. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He barley looked anything like his father. He was my boy, then as quickly as he entered the world he left it.

"He died from a heart defect about 2 days after he was born from a heart defect, and my purpose for living was gone. So I went to the apartment I was living in, and well I tired to end my life. I had no one." I was crying tears were streaming down my face. Then a beautiful pale woman, with mother like characteristics busted through my door and that was the point my life totally changed, forever…


	2. Family

_Authors note: Sorry I know most of you will skip this as to be honest that's what I do too. I just want to say, sorry for any grammatical errors in my stories. Thanks so much for giving this story a chance. Read, review, favorite and follow._

_Thank you! _

**Jodie's Pov**

I was sitting on my bed when a woman as pale as the Doctor busted in, she looked so lovingly at me, with pity and understanding in her eyes. Had she overheard my story? Why did she look as though she cared for me? The woman walked over and sat at the end of my bed. I wasn't scared of her at all. She some how brought a feeling of warmth and love with her. She looked deeply into my eyes and rubbed my foot, something I presumed a mother would do if her daughter were in my situation.

"My name is Esme Cullen." She finally broke the silence and starred at me. Her words were dripping with love, and compassion.

"Hello Mrs Cullen." I did my best to smile back at her, but I still had tears streaming down my face. I assumed that she was Dr Cullen's wife, why else would she be here? I guess she really didn't know what to say to me, I was still more than a bit confused why she was even talking to me.

"May I hug you sweetheart?" Mrs Cullen asked me. Now I was baffled, but she honestly didn't look like she could hurt a fly so I let her.

"I suppose so Mrs Cullen." I gave her a weak smile. She walked over to me and lent in and hugged me. I felt a sudden sense of security I had never felt before, or never remembered feeling. I really didn't want her to let go of me, and before I knew it I was sobbing. I was crying my eyes out and holding onto Mrs Cullen. Mrs Cullen sat down on the bed next to me and she kept holding me as I cried.

**Esme's Pov**

This poor girl had been through basically what I had been through in my whole human life before she was even fifteen. I felt a connection between us, she never had a real mother and I made it my life mission to adopt her. Jodie's head was in my lap, her arms were still around me and she was sleeping. She had cried herself to sleep. Carlisle knew how much this little girl needed a family so I decided to ask him if we should share ours with her.

"Carlisle, this little girl needs a loving family."

"I know my Esme, but do you really think ours is the best one for her?" Carlisle replied. I knew he was referring to our lifestyle. But I honestly thought our house, and my children were better people that most of the guardians in the foster system.

"She should have a mother, and a father. Carlisle I want to be her mother." I knew that Carlisle already felt strongly for this little girl, as he had only left her side to get 'food', and go to the 'bathroom' to keep up his appearance as a human.

"Do you want to adopt her Esme?" I did want to adopt her; I wanted to nurture her back to health. I wanted her to call me 'Mum' I knew maybe that was too much to ask, but I wanted this girl to have everything she wanted in life. I wanted her to be safe where I could protect her.

"Yes Carlisle I do."

"Well then when she wakes up you can get to know her more before asking her whether she wants to be apart of out family."

"Yes." It was Jodie who had spoken, had she really woken up with out Carlisle or I noticing? Apparently so…

"What did you say Jodie?" Carlisle said. He had obviously heard her but he probably didn't understand what Jodie was agreeing too- neither did I.

"I would love for you to adopt me. I can't handle being alone anymore." Jodie said. If I could have shed tears, I would be right now… They would be tears of pure joy. Jodie rested her head on my shoulder. She gestured and rubbed a spot on the bed for Carlisle to sit down on her other side. She took Carlisle's hand in her own and I could see the thousands of scares that ran up her arm. There were so many even though half of her arm was covered in a bandage.

"We have other kids too, they're all adopted and they are all older around eighteen. They would all love a little sister." Carlisle told her.

"I have never had siblings." She stated sounding kind of excited.

"How long will I have to be In here Dr Carlisle?" She questioned.

"Just call me Carlisle honey. Given the circumstances you were admitted into the hospital you would usually go to the psychiatric ward and have a stay there, but since there is no psychiatric ward here that wont be happening, and if you choose to come and live with us… I will be able to keep an eye on you."

I could feel hot tears pooling on my shirt where Jodie's head rested on my shoulder. This must be so over whelming for her.

"Carlisle when will I be able to go home with you?"

"Tonight, but I will have to insist you use a wheel chair because you suffered a lot of blood loss." Carlisle explained.

"Thank you, for wanting to adopt me. I have never had a family." I took her hand in my own and squeezed it. That was the moment that I knew that I had a daughter of my own. Maybe not by blood, but I knew that this girl needed me. She wanted me to be her family. She trusted me to live with her, and be with her. She was my own daughter.


	3. Going home

_Hi everyone, its one of these extremely annoying authors notes that you will probably skim over. Thanks to the people that favorite and followed this story, a total of five people. That means a lot because I really didn't think anyone would be bothered to read it. I'm going to try to update it every single day and various times. _

_Thanks so much all of you! Please read, review and follow/favorite. _

_P.s sorry my chapters aren't longer! I have a lot of homework to do that comes before writing fanfiction. xx_

**Carlisle's POV**

I decided that it was a good idea to call the rest of the family and let them know that we were going to bring Jodie home with us, Esme and I decided that it was best not to tell them how long we decided that she was staying for. I picked up the phone and dialed in the home number. It was a Sunday, or a family day as Esme likes to call it. The phone was picked up on the first ring.

"Hi Carlisle." She spoke into the phone. It was Alice of course. Caller id was such a positive advance in technology.

"Hi Alice, did you see me decide to call you?" I questioned.

"No, I didn't I haven't seen you make any decisions all morning. Is everything alright?" She hadn't seen me make up my mind to adopt Jodie? That was more that a tad peculiar.  
"No everything's fine, but there is something you all need to know. Can you gather everyone in the lounge room?"

"That sentence alone did that exact job for you. Everyone's around the phone listing."

"Okay now this is a very serious topic, and I don't want any arguments. Esme and I have decided to let one of my patients stay with us. She's 14, and her names Jodie. She doesn't have a family and she has been though a tough round of events lately." I herd a gasp or two on the other end of the phone.

"Yay, I can dress her up!" Alice shrieked.

"Okay when will this girl be coming?" Edward said rather coldly. I knew how he felt about what we were so I didn't take it personally.

"I'm about to have her discharged from the hospital now. She's not in the best condition physically or mentally. Be nice to her all of you please!"

"We will!" Rose said. That was unexpected I thought Rosalie would be against this.

"Thank you Rose." I replied back. "Please all be close when Jodie, Esme and I arrive."

"We will be Carlisle. What happened to Jodie?" Emmet asked, dropping his funny and goofy like persona for a few seconds to show his true grown up side for a few sentences.

"You will meet her soon enough, it is not my story to tell." I replied.

"Okay see you soon." Jasper replied you could her the southern accent in voice.

"Goodbye." And with that I clicked the phone shut.

I put my little girl into the wheel chair that we would be talking her home with us in, the clothing she was wearing prior to her suicide attempt were non-salvageable. The remains of her clothes were absolutely covered in blood, and I knew that wouldn't help my family members with their diet. Esme covered Jodie's legs with a hospital blanket and held her hand as she walked beside her.

I imagined Jodie was nervous, and it is never a good think to put to much pressure on someone who had faced the kind of issues Jodie was trying to over come so I had already called the others to let them know she was staying with us for a while. I lifted Jodie out of her wheel chair and in to the car, we packed away the wheelchair and headed for home.

**Jodie's Pov**

I guess this was it. I was finally getting what I always wanted and dreamed about. A family. To bad I had to present my self in a hospital gown. Thank who ever, or what ever is above us for Esme bring me some undergarments and deodorant. 

"Are you nervous sweetie?" Esme questioned as we were driving.

"I guess so, a little."

"When we all get there everyone is going to love you. I just know!" Esme's mother like reassuring voice made me relax.

"I'm not sure if you like shopping but knowing Alice, one of my other daughters… She's going to want to buy you a lot of things." I was excited about that, as I had never really been shopping before. Well not for myself anyway.

"Are you hungry darling?" Carlisle questioned me.

"No not really." I lied; I didn't want to be a burden on such nice people.

"We will get you something to eat when we get home. Okay?"

"Thank you. That's very kind." I replied back to Carlisle's generosity.

We finally turned of the main road onto a long gravel driveway. Wow, where was the house?

My internal question was answered as we pulled up in front of the honestly most beautiful house I had ever seen. There were so many large glass windows, and the architecture was so beautiful.

"This is the most amazing house I have ever seen."

"Thank you very much. I designed it myself." Esme replied.

"She certainly did!" Carlisle added in, his voice laced with pride for is wife.

Carlisle was out the car and opening my door in a matter of what felt like Nano seconds. How was that possible? I saw Esme throw him a dirty look. It was so quick it may not have actually happened. Carlisle lifted me out of the car and in to the wheel chair as if I was light as a feather.

"Do you want the blanket darling?" Esme asked me.

"Yes please Mrs. Cullen." She smiled and draped the blanket over my legs and gave me a grey cardigan to put on.

"Just call me Esme sweetie."

"Okay Esme." I replied back we headed for the front door. Carlisle was pushing my wheelchair and Esme was standing next to me holding my hand. I noticed her hand was extremely cold.

I took a deep breath as Esme pushed open the door, giving me first glimpse into my new reality.


	4. The first time

Esme opened the front door to the house and I saw it. I saw them. They all looked undeniably the same, pale skin, flawless skin, flawless features, the same eye colour… they were so similar yet so different. They were all looking at me. Then I really took each one of them in in detail.

There was one who looked like a pixie. She had short spiky hair. She looked extremely short and around the age of seventeen. She had the 'Cullen skin'-the extremely pale skin that glowed a tad. She looked at me, her golden eyes glowed with excitement… wait golden eyes. Yes, golden eyes… How peculiar.

My eyes then trailed to the man besides her. He had a perfect posture. He was standing totally upright. He looked as though he was in pain and trying to conceal it. Poor guy, I wonder what had him so uptight? I wished I could help but I knew it was not my place to do so. He also had the pale white skin, all of the Cullen's did. I wasn't sure their last names where all 'Cullen' because they were all adopted. He had blonde hair. I wonder what his name was.

Then my eyes flashed to this thing this huge thing. Suddenly a laugh erupted from one of the others. I looked over to him and realized he was laughing at me? How strange. I looked back to the thing I was previously looking at… 'It' was indeed a extremely muscular 'he'. He looked as though he scared most people, but not me. You could tell by the look on his face he was just a big child- big being the key word there. The laugh sounded again.

I looked over at the person laughing, it didn't sound like your average every day laugh it sounded… inhuman. The smile on his face vanished. He was acting like he could read my mind. Well that isn't possible- maybe I really am crazy. I started to panic. Am I crazy? Well yes, but… Yes I guess I was. And now I'm having a conversation with myself in my own head. Snap out of it Jodie. I was freaking out when I felt waves of calmness controlling my emotions. That had never happened before. If I was going crazy It was calming me down so I decided to roll with it. I wondered if someone was influencing my emotions? No that's to strange.

I looked over to the only other person in the room in which I had not 'assessed' yet. She was drop dead gorgeous. Stunning, She was holding hands with the big man. She too possessed the Cullen skin, and the Cullen eyes. She had long blong hair that flowed down her back. Honestly just looking at her made me want to jump out of a window because my self-esteem was being lowered with ever single second that I looked at her. I wasn't actually going to jump out of a window. Well… not right now.

"Hello Jodie, I'm Alice I can tell we are going to be very good friends!" Alice the pixie like girl was the fist to break the silence.

"Hello Alice." I replied back somewhat shyly. The big kid started to approach me, given what had happened to me previously I should have been scared. But I wasn't, I felt safe with these people. He bent down and hugged me. He lifted me a little of the wheel chair I was sitting on. Then he put me down.

"I'm Emmett" He boomed.

"Hi Emmett." I replied back cracking him a smile, which he returned with a added laugh.

"Jasper Ma'am." Said the blone boy who looked like he was trying to cover pain or an urge- I couldn't be sure.

"Hello Jasper." I replied back with a bit of a giggle, no one had ever called me Ma'am before. How funny it was honestly like he was from a different era. The really pretty super model walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. She looked in to my eyes.

"I'm Rosalie, I hope we can get to know each other." She said. She honestly looked like such a cold and vein person on the out side. But looking in to her eyes I could see they said so much more. I know it is scientifically improbable that you can tell someone's persona by looking into their eyes but I thought that her eyes said a lot.

"I would like that Rosalie." I replied. She straightened up and turned around and went to sit on a couch.

I stared at the only person yet to introduce them selves. It was like he was trying to understand me, understand my mind. He was staring at me but seeing past me and into my head. The bronze hair somewhat no named boy continued to read me for about a minute before anyone moved. I mean that literally the Cullen's were like stones staring at me.

"I'm Edward." He finally spoke up.

"I'm Jodie, but you already know that." I added in. Emmett erupted with laughter.

"I like this little one!" He said as he shook with laughter. I smiled at him- and Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Jodie would you like me to help you to your room? You look quite tired." Alice asked me.

"Yes please Alice, that would be nice." Esme lent down and kissed me on the cheek. I heard calls of Good night Jodie as the others besides Alice and Edward all made their way out of the lounge room in to another room.

"Good night everyone." I replied back. Edward muttered something that sounded like. 'I'm going hunting'. At this hour that was a strange course of actions.

Alice wheeled me to my room.

"I brought in some of the clothing that Rose hasn't worn yet. I couldn't find any pajamas. Sorry about that Jodie." Alice said as she helped me out of the wheel chair and into my bed.

"That's okay Alice, thank you so much for the clothing!" I said giving her a smile. I was lying in my bed. For some reason I felt extremely hot. I wondered if Alice would lie with me as I went to sleep. I hadn't been alone since I tired to kill myself. I noticed that my room was positioned on the lowest story of the house, that maybe because of the wheelchair or because they didn't want me to throw myself out of the window. Alice was heading for the door, this was my turn to speak up.

"Alice will you stay with me… I… I don't want to be alone."  
"It's okay, Ill stay with you." She came and awkwardly sat on the other side of the double bed.

"You can lie down if you want, I'm not going to bite." She looked at me suspiciously for a slight second, then realized that I was joking so she started laughing and lied down with me.

"Can I ask you a question Jodie."

"Yes Alice…" I said.

"Why were you in the hospital?" There was two ways I could approach this, lie… or ansewer it truthfully and possibly be judged. You don't lie to family so the truth it was.

"I was well… loosing a lot of blood." Alice cringed at the word blood.

"Why?"

"Because… um… I tried to kill myself."

"What! Jodie but your only fourteen! You have so much to live for!"

"It didn't seem like it at the time Alice."

"What happened that you felt the need to do... that."

"I was put up for foster care rape, abused, then I fell pregnant- then my little baby died. I had no family, no parents, no siblings. I honestly had nothing to live for. It wasn't just some spur of the moment decision." I felt hot tears running down my face now. Alice held my hand and pulled me closer to her ice cold hard body. I was so close to her I should have been able to hear a heart beat, but there wasn't one, I couldn't even feel one.

"Jodie, I will be your family now. Okay?"

"Thank you Alice."

"I love you sis." Alice said. My tears fell harder now, yet they were tears of joy.

"I love you too Alice!" I replied.


	5. It's real

_Authors Note: Thanks to the views, please give me any constructive criticism possible! 3_

**Jodie's Pov**

Alice must of thought I was asleep because she slowly stood up, then the next mille second she was gone. I knew this family wasn't normal…

I decided to go and listen to them. From previous experience I knew they all had super sonic hearing so I stood up- and felt dizzy straight away from my previous loss of blood. I went into my bathroom and turned on the shower just so that noise would distract them. I shut the door to make them all think I was in there. I slowly tip toed out of my bedroom. They were all sitting around a table in the dining room they were having obviously an extremely heated discussion.

"How could you think about adopting Carlisle? Jodie deserves better than us you know we could hurt her!" Rosalie shouted.

"Anyone could hurt her Rose." Alice added in.

"She needs family right now! Please don't make me give up my second chance!" I wondered what Esme meant by that. I noticed that they were all there except Edward.

"I know she needs a family right now but you know what we are. She would never except us if she knew that we were… monsters like we are…" I knew what they were I had known since I had first placed eyes on every single one of them together. Here and there I got more indicators. I should have been scared, but that wasn't my first instinct. Maybe it was because I was suicidal that I was willing to make my next move. But I knew what I had to do. I walked into the dining room. Everyone stared at me in shock and horror obviously wondering if I was listing to them talking…

**Carlisle Pov **

"I know she needs a family right now but you know what we are. She would never except us if she knew that we were… monsters like we are…" That sounded more like something Edward to say not Rosalie, but she obviously felt something towards this little girl other wise she wouldn't be trying to protect her. Then suddenly I heard steps at the entrance and a tired but obviously determined Jodie staggered into the dining room- the room that we never actually dined in. Jodie shouldn't have been standing up or walking on her own. How was she out of her room she should have been still in the shower? I could still hear the water running.

**Emmett's Pov**

Jodie walked into the lounge room, she looked all tired but so serious at the same time. She wore the same facial expression Jasper did when he was trying to beat Edward at Mario cart. Carlisle said that she had to stay in a wheel chair till her blood pressure got back to normal.

"I know what you are." Jodie stated plainly. She didn't show any sort of emotion at all. Not scared, not upset, not angry she just looked dead.

"Jodie please, were sorry we were going to tell you!" Alice begged. I knew how much the pixie wanted a little sister. She wanted one almost as much as I did.

"Alice, you're not supposed to apologize about who or what you are." Jodie plainly stated. I was confused, why wasn't Jodie running for the hills. It was what any normal person would do.

"What is she feeling?" I whispered to Jasper quietly so that Jodie couldn't hear.

"She's feeling nothing. Its like she's dead…" Dead? I was worried for the little girl she had already tried to kill her self once. Maybe this big lot of news was going to send her into shock or something. I didn't want my family to be the reason that Jodie tried to kill herself again.

"Jodie please say something!" My Rosie shouted.

I was looking at Jasper to see if she was feeling anything different… when Jodie started speaking.

"Honestly I wouldn't care if you were Cyclopes', zombies or giant brain eating spiders." I liked this one she had character.

"I love you all. I have only known you for what a few hours, but Esme, Carlisle. You have been nicer to me these few hours than anyone else has ever been to me in my whole life." I looked over at Jasper now. He knew what me eying him meant and replied back…

"Love" quietly. The little Joist started crying.

"I can tell you're not the cold and vein person that you want people to think you are Rosalie. I know you have suffered pain, but you have also been shown love." She gave a quick smile at me.

"I know that you Jasper are worried about hurting me. I know that there is a chance you will. But I have tried to kill myself in the past and the thought of me personally getting hurt doesn't bother me anymore. I am only worried about you all. So if you don't want to adopt me for whatever reason, I am fine with it. I wont be hurt as long as you are happy. I can turn my feelings off when ever I want- as Jasper has experienced and you were all whispering about-your whispering may need a bit more practice Emmett." I let out a laugh. We were adopting this girl life or death- okay so they probably weren't the best choice of words.

"Jodie what do you think that we are." Carlisle asked. I guess he wanted to know if she really knew for sure of just thought she knew. I was just worried she was going to say something like angles and we were going to have to explain that were the entire opposite. All of a sudden Jodie took a few steps back and clutched the wall. All the blood suddenly drained out of her face.

"Vampires. I think I am going to faint… I have been standing to long." And she passed out and hit the ground. My whole family looked at her. Esme started crying. Rosalie ran to her and lifted her onto the couch. We all sat down around her unconscious form lying on the couch.

"She accepted us. She really is family." Esme finally spoke.


	6. My daughter

Esme's Pov

We were all gathered around Jodie's unconscious body in the lounge room. Emmett was constantly poking her in hope of waking her up. I normally would have disagreed but I was to happy that she had excepted us. In the prossess she had passed out because of her blood problems that I didn't really understand-even when Carlisle was explaining to me, he just said a lot of medical jargon.

Edward walked through the door at that exact moment. He had been hunting, he didn't want to put Jodie at risk.

"I think Jodie knows what we are…" Edward abruptly took in the situation he walked in on.

"Dam girl was just to observant for her own good! We have to leave her now. She can't stay with us. What we are?"

"She is my daughter now Edward. You know how much I love you, but we are adopting her." I said firmly but lovely to my youngest son- well sort of youngest son.

"No Esme we are not adopting Jodie. We don't need her, we have each other. She should go to a different family a human one. I don't want her in this family." The whole family was staring transfixed at Edward. Suddenly I heard a slight cry from my left. I hadn't noticed that Jodie had woken up. My poor baby had probably heard what Edward had so rudely said. I did want Jodie, I did need Jodie. She was family to me now. I looked at Jodie; she thrust her arms around me and started crying.

"PLEASE... P- P- Pllleeasssseeeee don't leave me!" She absolutely wailed! She was holding me so tightly she would be covered in bruised. I was actually worried that if she didn't release her grip she would break a bone.

"Shh Jodie, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Edward tried apologizing.

"I'm never good enough for anyone to actually want me am I?" She wasn't good enough for us? Was she forgetting that we were all vampires?

"I-I-I wasn't g-g-good enough for my biological p-parents, then m-my foster p-parents, then my own b-b-baby gave up on me. Pleassssseeeeeee don't make me leave. I already love you a-a-a-alllllllll!" She said in hysterics.

"It okay Jodie, we wont ever leave you." Rose said in between dry sobs, I guessed some of Jodie's story was hitting to close to home for Rosalie, as it was for me.

"I don't want to go! Please Edward, please don't make me gooo!" She let go of me and ran over to Emmett. Emmett was taken by surprise but he was the biggest and she must have felt like he could protect her. Jodie was incased in Emmett's arms she had her head on the crook of his neck and she was just out right sobbing. Emmett started patting Jodie's back in soft smoothing circles. He was destined to be a big brother.

"I'm really sorry Jodie, I know that apologies don't make things better, but I was only worried for your safety. I didn't mean those things. I want you as a little sister, but I want you to know what you are getting in to before you decide to sign adoption papers." Jodie took a few breaths and stopped wailing instead there was just tears falling on her other wise composed face.

"I will never tell anyone about the fact that you are Vampires. You have given me your trust, and I highly value that. I also know that you wont intentionally do me any harm. Accidents happen Edward. If you sent me of to live with someone else, I could trip and fall into a fire place just as easily as one of you loosing control." Jodie tried to explain to Edward.

"But Jodie, were monsters. Human families aren't going to just decide to hurt you one day…." 'Oh god Edward. Wrong move!' I thought to Edward in my head. He gave me a suspicious look. Then Edward fell to the ground in horror and in pain. Jasper did the same thing. Jasper and Edward were both on the floor clutching their head in their hands with screwed up faces.

"What is going on?" I shouted.

"What are they seeing, whose thoughts and feelings?" Alice shouted!

"Oh my god!" Jodie cried! We all looked at her, well all of us except the incapacitated Jasper and Edward.

"I think its me…" Jodie admitted. We all gasped. How could a human feel so powerfully?

"Just give me a minute!" She yelled mostly to herself. She took two deep breaths. The tears on her face stopped falling, her teeth stopped chattering, she was obviously trying to clear her mind for the sake of Edward and Jasper. Jasper and Edward suddenly straightened up, followed by Jasper.

Jasper did something very out of character. He walked over and hugged Jodie. He lifted her of the floor and back onto the couch.

"That is pain Jodie, I have honestly felt nothing like it in the whole of my life." We all besides Edward gasped.

"I want to be your big brother, I want to help you take away that feeling. I want you to know that around my little sister, which is you ma'am" He pointed to Jodie, and she gave him a weak smile, and a little giggle. Jasper continued..  
"I want you to know that, around you I am in control of my blood lust, and I barley fell the need to well… you know." We all looked on in horror. I expected Jodie to be really scared now. If our true nature hadn't had its full effect on her yet it had now… Jodie laughed- and it was a genuine laugh. She was laughing at what Jasper had said. I was almost even more horrified.

"Carlisle, I think she may still be suicidal. She shouldn't be laughing like this." Alice quietly whispered, it was to quite for human ears to hear….

"Alice, you need to get better at whispering!" Jodie whispered to Alice. Emmett laughed.

"TOLD YOU! I knew you weren't good at everything pixie!" Emmett told Alice in a teasing voice.

"Thank you Jasper. That does mean a lot to me." Jodie told Jasper Jasper smiled at Jodie's response, I could feel love radiating off him in waves.

"Anytime little sis!" Jasper replied in a Sothern accent.

"I just have one question if you don't mind?" Jodie asked Carlisle.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Why don't you have red eyes? I assumed vampires would have red eyes…"

"Oh my goodness Carlisle we never told her we didn't drink human blood!" I stated! Poor thing, well maybe she was suicidal because she thought we drank blood and she wasn't even scared.

"Only vampires who drink human blood have red eyes Jodie. We drink animal blood." Carlisle told Jodie with love, but a hint of what I saw embarrassment in his eyes.

"Okay, Thank you for telling me." Jodie replied to my Carlisle.

"One more thing…" Jodie said.  
"Yes darling anything." I replied back to her and went and sat on the couch next to her.

"Please don't leave me. I cant stand being alone again. I don't want to be a burden on you and if you really don't want me please just kill me. I cannot be alone again." Jodie said, one single tear rolling down her face.

"There will be no killing you Jodie, but we ill not leave you alone." Edward said. This looked as though it had taken Jodie by surprise. Jodie stood up shakily from the couch walked over and hugged Edward. Edward wasn't used to physical affectionate gestures, but he hugged Jodie back and smiled at the same time.

"Thank you… Thank you all so much!" Jodie said quietly. I realized right at that very moment my family was complete.

I walked over and put Jodie's arm around my shoulder and supported her weight as I led her into her bedroom. I lied her down on the bed, and hoped in next to her, I hummed a lullaby to Jodie, and she fell asleep with her head on my neck. Me own daughter- asleep with me, her Mother. The rest of the family walked into the room and took spots sitting or standing around where Jodie lay.

Jodie was now a daughter, a sister and a friend. But most importantly- she had a family. And we all had one too.


End file.
